List of Occhi Rossi episodes
These are episodes of Occhi Rossi. Series overview Season 0 (2014) #Occhi Rossi and Ronzio (December 30, 2014) - This pilot focuses on 2 strange monster friends named "Occhi Rossi" and "Ronzio". While they were bored, they decided to do stuff. Season 1 (2017-2018) #Sholliz (September 25, 2017) - Occhi Rossi and Ronzio were hanging out in a lava pool, when suddenly, Ronzio finds some marshmallow-like mushrooms and eats them, but he becomes poisoned and gets taken to the hospital. It is up to Occhi Rossi to find a cure for the poison, but he only has 24 hours to find it. #Prison Escape (September 26, 2017) - A corrupted Sheriff called Dulbex arrests Occhi Rossi and Ronzio for very stupid reasons, so Occhi and Ronzio must escape his prison with help from a kind-hearted inmate. #Dawn-Kee (September 27, 2017) - Occhi Rossi and Ronzio encounter a donkey-like creature that keeps on annoying them. #Fortune Rock (September 28, 2017) - Razorz is out to find a rock that would make him rich, so Occhi and Ronzio are out to beat him to it. #The Green Volcano (September 29, 2017) - Occhi Rossi and Ronzio hear about the upcoming eruption of the biggest volcano on Piarto, The Green Volcano. #New To This House, Baby! (September 30, 2017) - TBD #Doctors for Hire (October 16, 2017) - Occhi Rossi and Ronzio get hired in a hospital as doctors. #The Big Dude (October 17, 2017) - TBD #Tree Magic (October 18, 2017) - Occhi Rossi and Ronzio discover a magical tree that'll grant any of their wishes. #The Storm (October 19, 2017) - TBD #Spook Out Wherever You Go (October 20, 2017) - TBD #The Terror Birds (November 4, 2017) - TBD #Gimme A Hug! (November 10, 2017) - TBD #Piarto High (December 18, 2017) - TBD #The Restaurant (December 19, 2017) - TBD #Snowy on Piarto (December 20, 2017) - TBD #Cosmic Spiders (January 15, 2018) - TBD #Occhi and the Alligator (January 16, 2018) - TBD #(February 12, 2018) #(February 13, 2018) #(February 14, 2018) #(February 15, 2018) #Wha...? (February 16, 2018) - TBD #(March 9, 2018) #Piarto Cyclone (March 16, 2018) - TBD #Solar Eclipse (March 17, 2018) - Occhi Rossi and Ronzio notice a lot of people on Piarto are excited. Soon, they hear that an eclipse is going to happen. #(March 18, 2018) #(April 30, 2018) #(May 1, 2018) #(May 2, 2018) #(May 3, 2018) #(May 4, 2018) #(June 1, 2018) #(June 15, 2018) #(June 29, 2018) #(July 28, 2018) Season 2 (2018-2019) #(October 8, 2018) - TBD #(October 9, 2018) #(October 10, 2018) #(October 11, 2018) #(October 12, 2018) #(October 22, 2018) #(October 23, 2018) #(October 24, 2018) #(October 25, 2018) #(October 26, 2018) #(November 26, 2018) #(December 22, 2018) #(January 7, 2019) #(January 8, 2019) #(January 9, 2019) #(January 10, 2019) #(January 11, 2019) #(February 4, 2019) #(February 11, 2019) #(February 25, 2019) #(March 4, 2019) #(March 11, 2019) #(April 1, 2019) #(April 8, 2019) #(May 6, 2019) #(May 7, 2019) #(May 8, 2019) #(May 9, 2019) #(May 10, 2019) #(June 10, 2019) #(June 24, 2019) #(July 13, 2019) #(July 13, 2019) Season 3 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' (August 10, 2019) - TBD #Meteor Shower (August 24, 2019) - TBD #(September 14, 2019) #(September 28, 2019) #(October 19, 2019) #(November 9, 2019) #(November 23, 2019) #(December 7, 2019) #(January 4, 2020) #(February 29, 2020) #(March 14, 2020) #(March 21, 2020) #(April 25, 2020) #(May 2, 2020) #(May 16, 2020) #(May 23, 2020) #Summer Jobs (June 6, 2020) #(June 20, 2020) #(July 11, 2020) #(July 18, 2020) #(July 25, 2020) #(August 1, 2020) #(August 15, 2020) #(August 22, 2020) #(September 12, 2020) #(September 19, 2020) #(October 3, 2020) #(October 17, 2020) #(October 24, 2020) #Banished (November 7, 2020) #The Great Attack Pt. 1 (November 28, 2020) - Razorz, after meeting a large alien creature, decides to help him take over Piarto. #The Great Attack Pt. 2 (November 28, 2020) - The takeover ends up being a success, leaving Occhi, Ronzio, and the others to survive the madness. Season 4: Aftermath (2020-2021) #War of Revenge (December 5, 2020) #(December 27, 2020) #(January 16 or 17, 2021) # # # # # # # # # #The Last Stand (April 2, 2021) Category:List Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists